darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Player versus Player (Dark Souls III)
Player versus Player, also known as "PvP", is an online gameplay mechanic in Dark Souls III. It involves engaging in combat with other users through use of multiple different items. PvP-oriented Covenants In Dark Souls III all of the covenants are geared towards online play; also, all of the covenants can have an aspect related to PvP. Types of combat Invasions In any PvP encounter, the host must be in the Host of Embers form. For forced invasions, an area boss must be alive. The most common form of combat will be in the form of Invasions. An invasion is performed by using a Cracked Red Eye Orb or Red Eye Orb. Based on covenant affiliation, a player may appear differently during these invasions, but the most common color will be red. For example, a Warrior of Sunlight will have a distinct orange-red glow if they invade while in the Warrior of Sunlight covenant. The Mound-makers will invade a player as a purple phantom, and have the option of helping or hurting that player. The only way to remove hostile phantom players from the world is to defeat them, be defeated by them, or to enter the area's boss fog. Counter Invasions Members of the Way of Blue can have a Blade of the Darkmoon or a member of the Blue Sentinels counter-invade their world when invaded by a player using a Cracked or whole Red Eye Orb. These players appear as a blue phantom. The Sentinels and Blades will counter-invade any invasion into a player's world by a red or purple (Mound-maker) phantom. However, if a purple phantom is summoned in by a White Sign Soapstone, neither the Sentinels nor Blades will counter-invade. The goal of these players is to slay the phantom. They will stay in the host's world so long as there is a hostile phantom present, excluding territory-defense covenants such as the Watchdogs of Farron. If the host reaches a fog gate with a Blade or Sentinel in their world, the blue phantom will be sent home along with the hostile invaders. The host cannot remove a blue phantom with the Black Separation Crystal. Summonings For hosts who wish to pursue PvP combat willingly, they have the option of summoning in red phantoms via the Red Sign Soapstone. Summoning a hostile phantom in this manner will not initiate a counter-invasion from the Sentinels or Blades. A boss does not need to be alive for a host to be able to summon a phantom via a Red Sign. Arena For players who have the season pass or either DLCs, there is an arena which can be accessed called Hollow Arena upon defeating Champion's Gravetender and Gravetender Greatwolf or after completing Lapp's questline and receiving the Champion's Bones. This will unlock an option on the Firelink Shrine bonfire labeled "Undead Match". There are two timed games available in this arena: Duel and Brawl. Category:Dark Souls III: Gameplay Category:Dark Souls III: Gameplay Mechanics